


Korrlok Month: Penguin Sledding

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them had normal childhoods, but they're unexpectedly becoming parents and need to figure out how to raise a happy family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrlok Month: Penguin Sledding

Between the two of us, we have just about one normal childhood. Everything with my family became twisted after my father taught me and Noatak about bloodbending, but I can remember happy times before that. Her childhood was lonely and consumed by her bending training, but there were a few teachers that made sure she had the chance to slip away and just be a child for a few hours here and there. Ahnah was an accident. I don't think either of us would have had the nerve to commit to parenthood on our own because we don't want to have a child that grew up like we did.

When Korra told me she was going to have a baby, I know there were a few moments of sheer terror. What I remember was so far removed from being a healthy family that I never would have voluntarily chosen to be a father. I would never, ever abandon her though. I'm certain she felt as unsure as I did. There were a few days where we didn't do much besides cling to each other, hoping that physical reassurance might be enough to carry us forward. Neither of us is inclined to roll over and give up, though. As time rolled forward, we began to plan.

Neither of us had childhoods that were entirely unhappy. There were good bits, times we looked back on fondly. We started telling each other stories. What were the best memories? What could we wish for our children? We passed sleepless nights telling each other about the things we got up to as children. I told her about the time my parents took my brother and I on a two day walk to the nearest city to purchase us our first real daggers. She told me how her father used to come to the compound once a month to steal her for penguin sledding. Her mother was small enough to ride the animals with her, but her father had to run along behind them, trying his best to keep up. I told her about the time Noatak and I stole a hide my mother had curing to draw on it with charcoal sticks. My parents came into the hut and found us, and I was sure we were in trouble, but they only exchanged a quick look and sat down to draw with us.

It was reassuring. Days, weeks, months crept by, and we began to feel like we had some idea of how to raise a happy family. I almost believed that I'd be able to be a father our child could love. When I rested a hand on her stomach, I could feel the small heart beating in there. When Ahnah was finally born, I felt like I already knew her, but it was a shock to see her little toes, her perfect fingers curled into a tiny fist. I was almost afraid to touch her, but Korra insisted that I hold the baby. When she opened her eyes and looked up at me, I knew my heart was lost to her. I sat on the bed next to Korra and carefully handed Ahnah back to her. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she nursed the baby, and just watched. The peace of the moment was like nothing I had ever experienced. Family. Fatherhood. I was a father.


End file.
